


Možná

by jirkas815



Category: Kouzla králů (2008)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Rozpustil armádu, překazil bitvu. Teď za to hnije v cele s myšlenkou, že jej brzy nechají popravit. Jenže netuší, že král s ním má poněkud jiné plány. Bude se muset rozhodnout, zda svému králi, kterého ještě nedávno tolik nenáviděl, zvládne věřit.Shash in czech language.
Relationships: Tadeáš/Vladan
Kudos: 11





	Možná

**Author's Note:**

> Harlej - Možná  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYXYy6g6vuo

Tadeáš si povzdechl. Tvrdnul ve vězení už dobré tři týdny, spaní na slámě se ošklivě podepsalo na stavu jeho páteře, bolestně protestovala i při sebemenším pohybu. Sykl, když se pokusil posadit a natáhnout pro bochník okoralého chleba, jakého se mu tu dostávalo vždy ráno. Zoufale málo jídla na celý den, k tomu vždy džbán nevábně vypadající vody. Odhadoval, že kdyby se napil venku z kaluže, udělal by lépe, jenže možnost opustit svoji celu zatím nedostal. S povzdechem opustil svoje místo u zamřížovaného okna, uchopil do rukou kus pečiva a zběžně ho prohlédl.

Zarazil se. Nevypadal jako vždy. Zmáčkl ho a s radostí seznal, že se tváří jako čerstvě upečený. Přivoněl a na jeho tváři se objevil spokojený úsměv. Zaznamenal, že se mu při pohledu na opravdu čerstvý bochník chleba vrací chuť. Doslova slintal. Nečekal na svolení, zakousl se a radostně nahlas vydechl. Po tolika dnech na starém, často plesnivém pečivu si teď připadal jako na královské hostině. _Jistě, král se zrovna teď určitě láduje něčím mnohem lepším,_ prolétlo mu hlavou, ale vždy býval skromný, tak se spokojil s vědomím, že tohle je rozhodně lepší než zůstat o hladu.

Uchechtl se, čekání na šibenici si představoval jako mnohem horší, ale nepozoroval u sebe strach, nervozitu, nic. Prostě nemohl nic dělat. Ne teď. Mohl jen čekat, co přijde. Připadalo mu, že si s přípravou popravy dávají na čas. Pokrčil nad těmito myšlenkami rameny, ukousl si další sousto a rozhodl se nic neřešit. Držel se myšlenky, že se nějak zachrání na poslední chvíli, jako ostatně vždy. Podařilo se mu rozpustit armádu, několik týdnů se zvládal schovávat před vojáky, jen udělal školáckou chybu a po svém výstupu před naverbovanými mladíky uvěřil dvěma, kteří ho vyměnili za svoji svobodu. Považoval je za přátele, možná na sebe měl vztek, protože jim slepě důvěřoval a tato důvěra ho stála svobodu. _Jestli i život, na to je ještě čas._

Z rozjímání nad svojí neveselou situací ho vyrušila rána kovu. Podíval se na mříže. Co viděl, ho mírně překvapilo, přímo před ním se tyčila postava samotného krále, který momentálně s něčím tiše, přesto však horlivě, diskutoval s nějakým řadovým vojákem. Ten přikyvoval, načež odešel. Kroky na schodech, vedoucích k celám, Tadeášovi napověděly, že opustil i celý komplex vězení.

"Sám král Vladan," protáhl posměšně, jelikož už neměl co ztratit, "čemu vděčím za takovou čestnou návštěvu?"

Král vypadal, že usilovně přemýšlí. Okolí opět padlo do obležení tíživého ticha, narušovaly ho jen krysy, pobíhající kolem nohou obou mužů. Tadeáš se na něj zadíval, očekával odpověď. Musel uznat, že mu ten muž něčím imponuje. Jeho sebevědomé vystupování, rovné držení těla, povaha, možná i vzhled. Tiše a obdivně si ho prohlížel, teď mohl, v přítmí cely nepůsobil nápadně. Nevysvětloval si, proč tak činí, proč se na svého krále a soudce kouká právě tímhle obdivným způsobem, nepřemýšlel nad důvody, jen se nechal strhnout do pozice obyčejného pozorovatele.

"Přišel jsem... " odpověděl Vladan zdánlivě klidně, přesto v podtónu jeho hlasu zaznívala znatelná nervozita.

"Jo?" vyzval ho k pokračování tázavě. Minuty tichého zírání skončily. Teď se muselo mluvit. Tadeáš téměř zamručel, když jeho chvilka pohody vyšuměla do ztracena, ovládl se na poslední chvíli.

"Ano," přitakal král, "chtěl bych... abys přišel. Dneska." Neurčité znění věty Tadeáše zmátlo. Mračil se, nedůvěřivě se podíval do očí naproti stojící postavě. Musel zvednout hlavu, čímž jen spustil nesouhlasnou bolestivou reakci krční páteře. "Rozhodni se, máš čas do večera," vysypal ze sebe najednou značně rychleji, než přes rty soukal obě předešlé věty. Pak spěšně opustil celu i celé vězení, mladík slyšel pouze volání stráže a žádost o opětovné zamčení cely.

 _Rozhodni se,_ uchechtl se, _a nad čím?_ Možnosti a podrobnosti mu král nějak zapomněl sdělit.

***

Pociťoval značnou nervozitou, když kráčel v doprovodu stráží rozlehlými chodbami hradu. Sám by se nejspíš ztratil, všechny působily stejně. Netušil, co bude následovat. Samozřejmě si pár možností promýšlel, ale žádná ho dostatečně nenadchla, aby ji považoval za reálnou. Pochyboval. Sám o sobě, o tom, že svět znal do tohoto dne dobře, že znal dobře krále země, kde vyrostl. Ten kratičký rozhovor ráno v cele ho zmátl, mátly ho všechny myšlenky a nepravděpodobné dedukce, zatímco ho pevné sevření předloktí donutilo zastavit před honosně vypadajícími dvoukřídlými dveřmi. _Vladanovy komnaty,_ vydedukoval rychle.

Jeden voják uctivě zaklepal, počkal na vyzvání k příchodu a otevřel levé křídlo dveří. Druhý strčil dovnitř Tadeáše, společně kývli na krále a vypařili se. Mladík se ošil, sjel okolí rychlým pohledem a marně se pokoušel odtušit, proč je zrovna tady.

"Předpokládám, že máš hlad," vyrušilo ho z úvah. Nechtěl, ale podíval se směrem, odkud věta pocházela. Vladan ho bedlivě sledoval, v očích mu pohrávaly jiskry a odrážel se v nich plamen svící ze stojanů po obvodu místnosti i na těžkém dubovém stole, za kterým se rozvaloval v pohodlně vypadajícím křesle. Na tváři mu hrál úšklebek, jaký se přesně hodil k jeho povaze, plný ironie nad svým poddaným. Na několika zlatých podnosech a talířích uviděl při bližším zkoumání hostinu hodnou krále, pečené maso, brambory, nejrůznější přílohy, některé pokrmy ani nepoznával. "Ale jestli chceš jen stát u dveří, prosím," dodal uštěpačně.

Nerozmýšlel se. Žaludek tu první větu podpořil jasně znějícím zvukem a Tadeáš se rozhodl využít příležitosti. Rozpohyboval se, nohy ho donesly až k židli. Sice nevypadala tak honosně, jak působilo královo křeslo, ale stejně musel uznat, že na ničem pohodlnějším nejspíš v životě neseděl. Aby taky ano, v pekárně sedával jen na dřevěné lavici, ve vězení na kamenné podlaze s trochou slámy, jež měkkou matraci nepřipomínala ani vzdáleně. Opřel se, téměř i spokojeně zamručel, jak se ztuhlé svaly na zádech a krku okamžitě uvolnily, nechal se rudým čalouněním obejmout, nohy ovanulo teplo z nedalekého krbu. Přivřel oči. Na pár vteřin pustil z hlavy i Vladana, ale jeho ostrý pohled na sobě cítit nepřestal.

Na jeho posunek si nabídl kus pečeného kuřete. Bez obalu se do něj pustil, nějaké královské stolování ho absolutně nezajímalo, stejně jako mu bylo úplně ukradené, že by možná mohl použít příbor. Zlikvidoval celou polovinu kuřete prakticky na jeden nádech, načež si uvědomil, kde se vlastně nachází. Zarazil se, prudce se nadechl a hodil neurčitým pohledem ke králi. Stále se tvářil stejně, jeho oči doplňovaly úšklebek rtů čirým pobavením. Hrdlo se mu stáhlo a těžce polkl. Nerozuměl výjevu před sebou, celá situace přetékala absurditou.

"Co... co jste mi... vlastně chtěl?" vykoktal se značnými obtížemi, knedlík v krku zabraňoval slabikám v plynulém chodu. Přistál před ním pohár vína, přijal ho. Příjemná sladkokyselá chuť ho polechtala na jazyku, tělo prostoupil závan horka, když polkl první doušek.

Král neodpověděl. Jen změnil výraz.

Oproti své nejistotě ráno v cele nyní přímo hýřil sebevědomím. Viděl, jak je Tadeáš v jeho komnatách nervózní, netuší, co čekat, jak se chovat, aby ho snad neurazil. Zasmál se, vstal a líným krokem se prošel po prostorné místnosti. Tvořil ji vlastně jen onen dubový stůl, jeden další trochu bokem, kde se povalovaly papíry, hrstka židlí, křesel, několik loveckých trofejí, celou jednu stěnu skrývala knihovna plná svazků na všemožná témata. _Válečná strategie, šerm, lov, ..._ Tadeáš nepochyboval, že i sám král Vladan napsal několik takových knih. Válce bezesporu rozuměl, toužil po moci, majetku, pod jeho velením cvičili zkušení vojáci silnou armádu. Tu armádu, kterou rozpustil.

Nezeptal se, co myslel tím _chtěl bych_ ráno, Vladan se mu ztratil ze zorného pole, avšak slyšel za sebou klapání bot o dřevěnou podlahu. Některá prkna vrzala, jindy zazněl jen čistý zvuk kontaktu podrážky a dřeva. Neotáčel se, zachvátil ho nový nával nervozity. Očekával, že ho Vladan pravděpodobně prostě zabije, očekával známý zvuk tasení meče, provaz kolem krku, očekával všechno, jen ne...

Na ramenou mu znenadání přistály dlaně. Ztuhl. Chvíli tam jen taky nečinně ležely, začínal se s jejich přítomností tak nějak smiřovat, jenže ani na zpracování událostí jistě nečekaných nedostal řádně času. Jemně, jako by je nahradilo peří dravého ptáka, přejely po ramenou na paže a zpět. Samovolně se zachvěl, Vladan jej regulérně pohladil. Nechápal, nevěděl, co dělat, tak jen ztuhle seděl a nedělal nic. Prozatím nechal druhého muže, aby jednal, jak si zamane. Děsil se jen jediného. Kam až bude toto zdánlivě nedůležité gesto směřovat.

Ucho mu ovanul horký dech. Jestli mu nepřipadalo nic divného na rukou, tohle už divné bylo. _Divné, nečekané, neuvěřitelné, nepřípustné, neznámé. Ne, to přece nemůže... to nemůže myslet vážně!_ honilo se Tadeášovi hlavou rychlostí toho nejlepšího koně v královských stájích. Srdce mu bilo podobným tempem, cítil ho tepat ve spáncích, obával se, aby se ještě nerozhodlo protrhnout kosti, svalstvo i kůži a vyskočit hrudí ven. Pokoušel se uklidnit, hledal sílu se prostě vytrhnout prstům, nyní již drtícím jeho ramena v pevném stisku, měl by začít křičet, utéct a nechat se raději stokrát zabít než přijmout, co se dělo.

_Divné, zakázané, špatné, dozajista špatné._

Rty. Rty na krku, těsně pod uchem, letmý polibek přesně tam, potom další, posouvaly se na šíji, nutily Tadeáše vnitřně křičet, chtěl se vysmeknout, chtěl zbaběle zdrhnout, ale jeho vůle... jako by prostě zmizela. Rozpadla se v prach, rozplynula se v temnotě, nebyla. Stejně tak v sobě nenašel ani sílu k protestům, žádná slova nesouhlasu, nic. Nemohl dělat vůbec nic, chyběla schopnost rozhodovat o svých slovech i pohybech, nedokázal se vzepřít, pouze seděl, pokoušel se splynout se židlí, leč jeho snaha se přirozeně nesetkala s úspěchem.

_Tvůj král. Co by ti tak řekli rodiče, přátelé, kdyby tohle věděli?_

Vladan se nezdráhal pokračovat v činnosti, počáteční opatrnost zahodil a promítl do polibků větší razanci. Tadeáš cítil na odhalené kůži vousy, samozřejmě pečlivě upravené, krátce střižené, přidávaly muži charisma a vážnost. Neubránil se ostrému výdechu, teprve teď si pořádně uvědomoval, že se tohle všechno vážně děje, že se jeho krk ocitl pod útokem cizích rtů a že... že se nemá k tomu vznést jedinou námitku. Po páteři mu přejel záchvěv mrazu, automaticky naklonil hlavu a umožnil rtům lepší přístup.

_Chtěl tě zabít, oni ho nenávidí. Celá země ho nenávidí. Tak to zastav!_

Jenže nemohl. Nechtěl. Plně se oddal všem vjemům, pokoušel se dostat z hlavy myšlenky. Pravá dlaň z jeho ramene zmizela, prsty mu přejely po hrdle v nejasném náznaku nože, jako by ho snad chtěl podříznout, ale v Tadeášovi už hlodaly pochybnosti. Netušil, kde se vzala ta jistota, ale tak nějak začínal chápat, že smrt je to poslední, čemu v následujících minutách bude muset čelit.

_Nádech, výdech._

Prsty pokračovaly, mapovaly jeho pokožku, zastavily se kdesi u čelisti a nekompromisně natočily hlavu na bok. Všiml si, že ustaly i jemné polibky na šíji. Ani si nestihl všimnout, kdy zavřel oči, nyní je však vytřeštil v očekávání... něčeho. Nejistota tu byla zase, jenže už ne tak vysoká. Když zaznamenal pobavený úšklebek, začala mizet. Překvapením pootevřená ústa se ocitla pod drobnohledem modrých očí. Došlo mu, co se jejich majitel chystá udělat. Nic nenamítal, nechal jejich rty se setkat, přestože pořádně nevěděl, co vlastně dělat dál. Svolil a řídil se instinktem, dotěrné myšlenky a pochybnosti, zákazy poslal daleko za sebe, pro jednou vyprázdnil mysl, nechal v hlavě jen příjemně vábivý pocit z neznámého.

_Neznámé... ale tak lákavé..._

Smířil se. Se situací, s Vladanem, s krátkými vousy, které ho škrábaly na tváři, sám se sebou především. Podvolil se, poddal se, naprosto se ztratil v polibku protkaném nezměrnou touhou. Vycítil ji z každého pohybu rtů. Odpověděl, jak nejlépe se svými sotva několikavteřinovými zkušenostmi dokázal, a s radostí shledal, že se jeho protějšek usmál. _Tak ty se umíš i smát?_ napadlo ho. Zřejmě ano, avšak to ho momentálně vůbec nezajímalo.

A pak, jako blesk z čistého nebe, si to uvědomil. Všechny ty nezdary s děvčaty z vesnice, neschopnost věnovat jim i jednoduchou pusu na tvář, aby z toho taky měl něco příjemného. Kromě zvláštního pocitu, že to zkrátka není ono, se nikdy nedostavilo vůbec nic. Teď to tu najednou bylo. Cítil pnutí v hrudi, brněly ho snad i vlasy, přes záda mu co chvíli přejel závan mrazu, který střídaly návaly horka, spalující touhy. Ruce, jedna na líci, druhá se nekompromisně sunula níž, zatáhla za lem obyčejné, místy zaprášené košile, načež se bez cavyků vsunula pod ni.

Další prudký výdech, trhaný nádech, nos nestíhal přijímat potřebné množství vzduchu, když chladivá dlaň sjela někam k boku, kde stiskla. Sykl. Ne bolestí, spíš překvapením. Okřikl se, potřeboval se co nejdřív sebrat, nechtěl se při náznaku něčeho většího sesypat jako malá holka. Rozpustit armádu v tu chvíli považoval za jednodušší, ale když tu tak seděl, chtě nechtě si dost dobře uvědomoval, že právě líbá krále, cítil, jak se jen z toho pocitu rozpadá, hroutí. Bylo to špatně, proti dobrým mravům, zvyklostem a nejspíš i zákonu. Na druhou stranu... tohle byl král, zákony mohl v tom okamžení přepsat a vůbec si kvůli tomu nelámat hlavu. Mravy... co s nimi, zahodil je s tím, že výčitky může mít i jindy. Nic na světě by ho nedonutilo přestat.

Uvědomil si, jak křečovitě se drží područek židle. Dovolil si uvolnit zamrzlé prsty, ruce stáhnout a přestat jen pasivně tápat tmou nepoznaného. Musel, chtěl něco udělat. Chtěl vyjádřit svůj souhlas, ač spoluprací rtů ho zjevně vyjádřil dostatečně. Přemohl strach, morální zábrany, ruce přesunul na boky muže stojícího vedle a nesmlouvavě ho přitáhl blíž k sobě.

"Čekal jsem..." zamumlal Vladan, když potřeba nadechnout se vzrostla na nezanedbatelnou úroveň, "že utečeš. Ale tahle... tvoje iniciativa... se mi líbí."

"Čekal jsem totéž," připustil Tadeáš zadýchaně, i jemu se kyslík dostával vskutku méně, než potřeboval. "Ale... nechci."

Věděl, že nad sebou tím dodatkem vyřknul ortel. Zpečetil svoji budoucnost minimálně na několik následujících hodin, avšak dál ani neviděl. Viděl jen to, co se nabízelo, hmátl po tom oběma rukama, neptal se, neprotestoval, pro tentokrát se rozhodl myslet na sebe, užít si, cokoliv měl dostat, a vytřískat z toho maximum. Ač by si nikdy dřív nedovolil ani podobné představy, tohle potřeboval. Potřeboval chlapa, věděl to zatraceně dobře snad od prvního doteku. Možná i dřív, ale teď už se nemusel přesvědčovat o opaku, touha se projevila, chtíč zvítězil nad morálkou a zásadami, oddal se sám sobě i Vladanovi.

Vladan si na nějaké jemnosti zrovna nepotrpěl, další setkání rtů přišlo rychle, nesmlouvavě, vášnivě. Tadeáš se zachvěl, nechal se vytáhnout na nohy, byl přitisknut k druhému tělu, jedna silná paže ho přidržovala v těsné blízkosti, druhá stále svírala jeho tvář. Chytil muže za boky, ta blízkost mu vůbec nevadila, naopak, chtěl cítit každý milimetr, jaký mohl, musel ho mít co nejblíž, držet ho, jako by se snad bál, že kdyby povolil, všechno se rozpadne a on se ocitne zpět v tmavé cele. Přesunul dlaně na bedra staršího, zkusmo je pohladil, sevřel v pěstech drahou látku královského šatu, lehce zatáhl, aby ji nepoškodil, zároveň tak, aby se jeho nevyřčená žádost setkala s pochopením. Nechápal, kde se v něm ten zápal bere, jak je možné, že se tak snadno vzdal své morálky a pevného přesvědčení, jak moc se toho chlapa štítí, jak ho nenávidí. Prostě to zmizelo, hnal se kupředu, poháněn spalující touhou, v nitru cítil žár a potřebu.

Starší pochopil. S nevolí se odtáhl a v mžiku zahodil bílý lehký kabát směrem k židli. Nevěnoval pozornost své přesnosti, nezajímalo ho, zda se trefil, pokračoval v práci, zamanul si dotáhnout plán do konce. Teď už se nejednalo pouze o fyzický kontakt s jiným mužským tělem, bez ohledu na jejich předešlé rozpory, neohlížel se, nebral na zřetel, co se stalo. Chtěl jeho, chtěl Tadeáše.

Prvně zvažoval se ke všemu dostat pomalu, leč to ještě počítal s možností, že mladíka svým jednáním vyděsí, jenže věci se podivně zvrhly správným směrem, nabraly tempo a ani jeden se neodvažoval ho krotit. Řítili se kupředu. Do výšin nebo do propasti, na tom nezáleželo. Vztáhl prsty ke šněrování obyčejné košile prostého lidu, zkušeně ho rozvázal, šedou látkovou vestu jen trochu posunul, na zem se snesla bez pomoci. Tadeáš se nenechal prosit, roztřeseně se začal prát s několikerými knoflíky na králově košili. Pokoušel se ji nezlikvidovat, jenže zdlouhavé rozepínání snad milionu miniaturních knoflíků... několik posledních v zápalu okamžiku prostě utrhl, ale ten pohled na nahou mužskou hruď... za to stál.

Zadíval se omluvně do modrých očí, avšak ty nejevily známky vzteku. Přivřely se, jak se rty dvou mužů znovu setkaly v rychlém polibku, zuby o sebe cinkly, načež se zase odtáhly, jak Vladan zatahal za lem košile. Mladší zvedl ruce, nechal si ji přetáhnout přes hlavu a odhodit někam do prostoru. Přestože v krbu praskal oheň a po obvodu plápolalo ve stojanech několik svící, na moment ho ovanul chlad, jak ho oblečení nechránilo před prouděním vzduchu. Tato zima však okamžitě zmizela, na hruď se mu natiskla druhá, kůže na kůži, obě těla stejně rozpálená, nastartovaná. Natiskl se na ni, stejně jako se jeho rty přitiskly na druhé. Dostávalo se mu pocitu, že kdyby ho okamžitě nepolíbil, něco by v něm nutně muselo explodovat, vybouchnout a rozervat ho na kusy.

Osvojil si pohyby úst poměrně rychle, spokojeně zamručel, zcela nové vjemy se mu zamlouvaly, líbily, cloumala s ním touha, zmocňovalo se ho nekonečné vzrušení. Pokud uvažoval o vycouvání, teď už cesty zpět vážně nebylo. Jen lehká nervozita, snad i poryv strachu přišel, když proti svému stehnu ucítil... lekl se, vyděšeně couvl, najednou se prostě a jednoduše bál. Čehokoliv, co mělo přijít. Neznal pocit, kdy se k němu tiskne vzrušení jiného muže, přestože se neubránil myšlence, že by se neměl děsit, když sám shledává svoje kalhoty poněkud těsnějšími.

"Bojíš se?" ozvalo se trefně ze vzdálenosti několika centimetrů. Ve Vladanových očích jiskřila touha. Strach neviděl, nervozitu rovněž ne. Odvodil si, že všechno, co se dělo, je novinka nejspíš jen pro něj. Nečekal na odpověď, uhádl z Tadeášova výrazu naprosto přesně, na co myslí, když promluvil znovu: "Povedu tě, dobře?"

Ta jemnost, soucit, ani stopa po opovržení či posměšcích. Naprosto nový způsob Vladanova vyjadřování. Čirá něha sálala z jeho povzbudivého úsměvu, sjel rukama dolů a ve svých dlaních sevřel druhé. Palci je pohladil, pozvedl je, každou zvlášť konejšivě políbil na hřbet. Jeden druhému hleděli do očí, světle modré, téměř až šedé, bouřkové do zelenohnědých, připomínajících les. Chvíli nikdo nemluvil, Tadeáš zvažoval svoje možnosti, protože nabyl dojmu, že tentokrát dostal na výběr, že kdyby řekl ne, Vladan by ho nechal odejít. Ale ta dvě písmena nějak nedokázal zformulovat. Strach oproti chtíči, nervozita bojovala s touhou, kladné pocity, tužby, chuť nechat se zasvětit do tajů dalších vjemů, pocitů, doteků... podlehl, dobojoval, zábrany opět prohrály, přikývl.

"Dobře."

Tentokrát se vpil do rtů mladšího značně pomaleji. Nehnal se kupředu tak zběsile, neděsil, vábil. Ukazoval, vedl, jak slíbil. Doteky mu daroval rozházeně, kde ho zrovna napadlo, v jednu chvíli laskal Tadeáše ve vlasech, v další svíral jeho boky a lehce je palci hladil, občas zabloudil i k látce kalhot, aniž by se je pokoušel dostat dolů. Dával svému protějšku čas, čekal na impulz, na náznak pokračování ze strany mladšího. Přišel až po značné chvíli, Tadeáš si pomalu zvykal na tvrdost oproti své noze, na přítomnost mužského těla, na volání nepoznaného, svoji vlastní potřebu a myšlenku, že chce skutečně sám od sebe pokračovat.

Vymanil se ze sevření druhých prstů, sevřel v dlaních límec drahé košile, rozhrnul ji, pomohl látce sklouznout po ramenou staršího, s lehkostí pírka sjela z paží až k zápěstím, odkud jí pomohlo lehké cuknutí. Aniž by přerušil pomalý polibek, opatrně zmapoval královy boky, cítil horko, sálající z druhého těla jako rozhicovaná pec, pevné svaly, bříška prstů trochu nejistě přesunul níž, další drahá látka. Zachvátilo ho nutkání zbavit se přebytečného oblečení oproti sobě, ale zastavily ho ruce na zápěstí.

Chtěl něco namítnout, jenže jeho ústa stále spočívala v obležení druhých, hladových, pohybovala se ve stejném, divokém rytmu. Na spodním rtu zaznamenal jazyk, přejel po něm v jasné žádosti. Pootevřel ústa, pustil ho dovnitř, zapojil se, zamručel, nové možnosti ho zastihly nepřipraveného a z vášnivého tance propletených jazyků se mu podlomila kolena. Nebýt silných paží, držících ho pevně na nohou, poroučel by se v tu ránu k zemi.

Zkusmo pohnul boky proti druhým, s nejvyšší jemností to jen zkusil, souhlasná reakce na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat, rty staršího konečně opustilo něco, co se víc podobalo stenu než výdechu. Ten zvuk tlumily spojené rty, přesto se k jeho uším donesl. Sám se držel jen těžko, pohnul se znovu a nedokázal se ubránit hlasitější reakci.

Ani nevěděl jak, ocitl se na stole s papíry, několik se jich sneslo k zemi, leč Vladan je ignoroval. Tadeáš seděl na desce z mohutného dubového dřeva, mezi jeho nohy se nacpal starší, obtočil je kolem něj, čímž ho k sobě přitiskl ještě víc, tření se zvýšilo a hlasité reakce přišly prakticky hned. Jejich steny se slily v jeden, oddělili se a doplnili chybějící vzduch. Kalhoty se stávaly naprosto zbytečnými, jen obyčejnou překážkou, které bylo potřeba se co nejrychleji zbavit. Vladanovy prsty překvapivě zručně pracovaly na šněrování kalhot, stáhnul je, kam mu jejich momentální postoj dovoloval, rty sklouzl na Tadeášovu čelist, krk, pozvolna se dostával níž. Na moment se zastavil na jeho hrudi, zkušeně se postaral o obě bradavky a spokojeně poslouchal hlasitější steny, zatímco jim věnoval řádnou pozornost.

Tadeáš nedokázal souvisle uvažovat, vnímal okolní svět už jen po hmatu, neviděl, nezvládal mluvit, jen uši ještě tak napůl spolupracovaly, ale i sluch ho opustil v momentě, kdy štíhlé prsty uchopily jeho vzrušení a osvobodily ho z vězení nezvykle těsných kalhot. Zapřel se roztřesenými dlaněmi o dřevo za svými zády, zaklonil hlavu, trhaně, přerývaně dýchal, činnost tak důležitou pro život protkával steny, neobtěžoval se s hlasitostí, popustil uzdu touze a nechal hlasivky, aby jednaly, jak uznají za vhodné.

Paže ho téměř neudržely, když ho v klíně ovanul horký dech, jeden polibek přistál na podbřišku, další těsně u kořene, než horký, vlhký jazyk olízl celou jeho délku a přivodil jeho končetinám ještě silnější třas. Chvěl se nedočkavostí, vzrušením, chtíčem, v životě se snad necítil lépe, vůbec nic se nevyrovnalo momentálnímu pocitu absolutního blaha.

"Prosím," vydechl zoufale.

V životě by ho nenapadlo, že se ocitne v takové situaci, že bude právě před Vladanem rozložený na kousky, prosící, aby mu dopřál slastné uvolnění, aby jeho rty cítil tam, kde se teď nacházely. Dělo se to a Tadeáš... by mu v tu chvíli odkýval úplně všechno. Zaúpěl, když ho horké rty pojaly celého, horkost kolem jeho vzrušení, mrštný jazyk, chladivé prsty jedné dlaně, přidržující ho u kořene, druhá spočívala na jeho boku, tiskla ho, palec hladil, starší muž klečel u stolu a dopřával mladíkovi vpravdě královskou rozkoš. Oči ve slasti dosud nepoznané přivřel, rty pootevřené, plné stenů, pohyby v jeho klíně ho vynášely na vrchol.

Chtěl něco říct, upozornit, že už dlouho nevydrží, ale nezmohl se na slovo. Propnul se v zádech, celé jeho tělo se napjalo, než se naopak zcela uvolnilo, salva bílých světel zahltila jeho mysl a přenesla ho přes pomyslný okraj propasti. Vykřikl, svaly v pažích definitivně vypověděly službu a Tadeáš se zhroutil na stůl. Hlavou kecl mezi papíry, takže se nesetkal s bolestí, zhluboka dýchal a pokoušel se posbírat, vzpamatovat z právě uběhlého uvolnění. Netušil, kdy se v něm něco zlomilo, ale ničeho nelitoval. Dokonce zatoužil... chtěl víc.

Přijal nabízenou dlaň, nechal si pomoci se škrábáním se zpět do sedící polohy, Vladan stál naproti němu, usmíval se tím ryze upřímným úsměvem beze známek ironie či posměchu. Úsměv opětoval, postavil se na roztřesená chodidla, nechal se podpírat, držet na nohou, objímat. Omotal svoje vlastní paže kolem druhého těla, hlavu zabořil někam do ohybu mezi krkem a ramenem, rozdýchával neuvěřitelný zážitek.

Zmatení, tak by nejspíš popsal, co se v něm momentálně odehrává. Hlavu odtáhl, navázal oční kontakt a hledal v těch modrých hlubokých studnách náznak pokračování. Našel ho, nechal se políbit, přestože Vladan svými ústy ještě před chvílí pracoval podstatně jižněji. Právě kvůli tomu mu už tohle nepřišlo ani trochu podivné, či snad nechutné. Cítil se dobře. Až moc dobře, aby uhnul. Líbal ho, jako by dnešek představoval poslední den celého světa, jako by kontakt jejich rtů potřeboval k životu, jako by se Vladan stal jeho mízou, vzduchem, vodou, vším. Zároveň zaznamenal, že i on by jistě ocenil nějakou tu péči. Přemohl strach, nervozitu, vyzkoušel pohnout rukou, přesunul ji na znatelnou vybouleninu, ještě stále se skrývající v druhých kalhotách. Pohladil ji, s citem stiskl a spokojeně si vyslechl tichý sten. Zněl jako rajská hudba pro jeho uši. Jen tak mimochodem mu prolétla hlavou myšlenka, kolik toho asi slyší strážní vojáci přede dveřmi, ale prozatím se rozhodl zařadit tuto otázku mezi zanedbatelné.

Promítl do pohybu dlaně větší důraz, druhou rukou osobu naproti přidržel, nekoordinovaně jejich pozice prohodil. Svoji první podobnou zkušenost si vždy představoval jinak, především tedy s dívkou, ale žádná představa se nemohla vyrovnat realitě. V náhlém popudu učinit něco víc, záleželo teď na jeho protějšku, vklouzl pod hedvábně jemnou látku, kůže na kůži, lepší dotekové možnosti, pevnější stisk, následován hlasitým stenem.

Tíha okamžiku, cizí ruka, tření, které způsobovala, její majitel tak činil zcela dobrovolně a se zápalem sobě vlastním, to všechno zaútočilo na staršího muže, nekontroloval se, tělo se napjalo, na nohou ho držela už jen pevná opora dubového stolu. Svíral ji takovou silou, že v ní zákonitě musel zanechat otisky. Nečekal, že to bude tak intenzivní, uvolnění ho strhlo rychle, ohromná vlna slasti podtrhla roztřesené nohy a on jen cítil, jak padá Tadeášovi do náruče, čelo opírá o to jeho a chytá se molekul vzduchu jako tonoucí stébla trávy.

Možná to byly jen vteřiny, možná dlouhé minuty, kdy si hleděli do očí z bezprostřední vzdálenosti. Vyčkávali, kouzlo okamžiku pominulo a ani jeden pořádně nevěděl, jak se zachovat, co říct.

"Bože můj," vzpamatoval se jako první právě král, Tadeáš se až příliš obával, aby jakékoliv jeho slovo nepokazilo atmosféru. "Nikdy bych neřekl, že to bude tak... intenzivní."

Mladší cítil, kterak se oční víčka snaží silou udržet nahoře. Fyzická aktivita jej unavila, ale pořádně si to uvědomoval až teď. Trhaně se nadechl, stále objímaje druhého zívl.

"Chce se ti spát?" zeptal se starší zbytečně, spíš jen tak pro ujištění, které přišlo v podobě jednoduchého kývnutí.

Bez námahy si vyhodil tělo druhého muže do náruče a odkráčel k posteli. Byla obrovská, co na tom, že ji dnes nebude obývat sám. Uložil ho do černě povlečených přikrývek, sám úplně automaticky ulehl vedle něj a nechal se obejmout. Tadeáš už tak napůl spal, když přišla jeho pokožka do kontaktu s povlečením, jeho pohyb doprovodilo spokojené zamručení. Nějak se mu podařilo podsunout jednu paži pod něj a přitisknout ho k sobě ještě víc. Možná, že tímto činem Tadeáše ujistí. O něčem. O sobě, o tom, že co udělal, nebyl pouhý výstřelek po větším množství vína. Ale to teď neřešil. Řekl si, že na složité rozhovory a vysvětlování bude dost času i ráno, sám na sobě si taktéž všiml jisté neodkladné únavy.

***

Vnímal denní světlo za zavřenými víčky. Slyšel štěbetání ptáků na stromech venku a vnímal překvapivé pohodlí pod sebou, nad sebou i vedle sebe. Okolí příjemně hřálo, na půl huby se usmál a chtěl si přitáhnout přikrývku blíž, avšak něco mu bránilo. Ruka, držící ho kolem pasu a tisknoucí k... jiné osobě? Šok ho dostatečně probral, trhl sebou a v mžiku se ze sevření vysmekl. Odhodil se do bezpečné vzdálenosti, zrak mu padl na tvář jiného muže. Zaklel, když mu docvaklo, komu ten obličej patří. V hlavě se mu okamžitě vyrojily vzpomínky na večer. Zaklel znovu. Hledal ve výrazu naproti opovržení, náznak, že to celé byla jen hra, ale nic neviděl. Rozhoupával se k salvě otázek, výčitek a keců, leč nakonec neřekl nic moc. Přes rty mu ta slova odmítala proklouznout.

"Proč?" zeptal se jen odevzdaně.

"Občas si přejeme něco... co bychom neměli," zamumlal Vladan, pohled upřený na strop a výraz vážný.

"A ty sis přál tohle?" vyzvídal dál.

"Jo," vydechl, tykání přešel mlčením. "Co ty?" pozvedl obočí, natočil hlavu a podíval se na Tadeáše, jeho zamračený obličej, jako by nevěděl, kde se vzal uvolněný rozhovor. Čekal návrat k obvyklému vztahu, ranní mlčení, přivolání stráží a jeho urychlený návrat do cely. Z večerního opojení hned po probuzení vystřízlivěl, jenže Vladan... choval se vlastně od jeho příchodu do královských komnat pořád stejně, pořád tak něžně, klidně, mladší nezaznamenal obvyklý vztek a opovržení v ironickém úšklebku. Momentálně ho shledával upřímně zvědavým, tak zvolil možnost, která mu připadala nejvhodnější i s ohledem na jeho vždy pravdomluvnou povahu.

"Chci život beze strachu, bez války," řekl pevně, opětujíc oční kontakt, "ale... záleží na tom?"

Znal svého krále. Válka pro něj bezesporu znamenala mnohem víc než společný večer, důvěrnosti více než nevhodného charakteru, silné projevy náklonnosti, o níž nevěděl, dokud ji nepocítil na vlastní kůži. Jenže pochyboval, nevěřil, že by Vladan skutečně zvolil jeho před svým tolik milovaným dobýváním nových území. Jeho, co by z toho získal, vždyť byl jen obyčejný vesnický kluk z pekárny. Pochmurné myšlenky zapříčinily odvrácení obličeje, sledoval raději podlahu, nepotřeboval vidět ten výsměch.

"Ovšemže záleží," překvapilo ho náhlé přesvědčení. "Já vím, nevěříš mi," odtušil, "ale... možná bych se dokázal změnit... kvůli tobě."

Tadeáš pochopil svoji chybu, zmýlil se, když se obával. Rozporuplné pocity v něm sváděly boje každou chvilku, kdy dokázal uvažovat racionálně, pochyby pořádně nezmizely, věřit králi Vladanovi chtělo zkrátka nějaké přesvědčení a mladík úplně nevěděl, zda mu pár hodin staré události jako důkaz stačí. Podíval se do druhého obličeje, prohlédl si ho celý, až navázal oční kontakt. Oči nikdy lhát neuměly, dokázal v nich číst jako v otevřené knize, vždy v nich rozeznal, kolik vážnosti a pravdy člověk do svých slov vloží. A jak se díval do těch modrých, nemohl nic namítat. Hleděl do ryzí upřímnosti. Uvěřil.

***

Rozhodoval se, zda je jeho nápad skutečně tak skvělý, ale musel. Musel dát nějak vědět rodičům, kteří se o něj jistě strachovali, když se tak dlouho neráčil ozvat. Chopil se brku, inkoustu a prázdného papíru, nějakou dobu rozmýšlel věty, sepsal, co považoval za důležité, náznakem se i zmínil o svém... vztahu, který se od oné osudné noci podstatně rozvinul, avšak napsat cokoliv konkrétního nepovažoval za rozumné. Zatímco svým neupraveným písmem škrábal zprávu, zanechával kaňky, kde se dalo, ale slova zůstávala čitelná, Vladan ho z okenního parapetu zaujatě pozoroval, na tváři náznak úsměvu a v ruce pohár s vínem. Tadeáš mu nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost, soustředil se na psaní. Když dokončil, zběžně přeskákal řádky, pokýval hlavou a dopis složil.

Královský posel si ho přebral před zámkem, nasedl na koně a zmizel v prachu cesty dříve, než si svoje zbrklé rozhodnutí stačil rozmyslet. Netušil, jestli jeho rodiče přijmou pozvání na zámek, ačkoliv se poměry v království dosti změnily. Častokrát vídával krále nad stohem papírů, kterak podepisuje mírové smlouvy, propouští vojenské zběhy a do výcviku k armádním generálům posílá jen ty muže, kteří sami chtějí. Takovým výjevům se potom od srdce smál, ještě před půl rokem by se vysmál každému, kdo by mu řekl, že něco takového uvidí.

Život na zámku se nakonec zdál celkem jednoduchý, podobal se docela obyčejnému, jen místnosti byly honosnější a celá rozloha mnohem větší než v chalupě, ale nemusel se učit dvorní etiketu, slušné chování či stolování, Vladan se taky ukázal jako víceméně nespořádaný člověk a jeho chování trpěl bez náznaku nesouhlasu. Zvykl si rychle, zamiloval se snad ještě rychleji. Nedokázal uvést na pravou míru, co ho zlomilo a nahlodalo tolik, aby Vladanovi propadl. Padal stále hlouběji, až jednou narazil na dno propasti bez možnosti se vyškrábat zpět nahoru. A jakožto člověk přímý to jednoho zimního odpoledne na vyjížďce prostě řekl.

***

_"Miluju tě," zamumlal tak rychle, že měl problém sám sobě rozumět. Dva hnědáci v poklidu postávali opodál, zatímco dvojice mužů hleděla z kopce na zasněžené město. Ona slova se vznášela ve vzduchu už dlouho, jejich okolí prostoupila nebývale příjemná atmosféra, kdykoliv se ocitli v blízkosti druhého, oba vycítili, že se to děje. A Tadeáš se neměl k tomu, aby mlčení dál protahoval._

_"Totéž jsem chtěl zrovna říct já," pronesl král, tónem poněkud v rozpacích, "ale nepovažuji za zbytečné sdělit, že já tebe rovněž."_

***

Od toho dne uběhl pouze týden, od odeslání dopisu jen jeden jediný den. Tadeáš byl od probuzení jako na trní, pobíhal od jednoho okna k druhému a vyhlížel svoje rodiče. Vladan jeho nervozitu nekomentoval, sám se necítil zrovna komfortně. Čekala ho minimálně upřímná omluva. Tadeáš ho změnil, donutil se zamyslet nad tím, co dělal. Naznal, že se choval jako kolosální pitomec, majetky a území mu nikdy nepřišly tak zbytečné. Jeho srdce poznalo lásku, ta ho donutila úplně roztát. Nepoznával sám sebe, leč tahle jeho osobnost se mu líbila mnohem víc. A lidé tento názor zřejmě sdíleli. Sice neznali pravý důvod jeho změny, avšak v království se podle všeho, co zaslechl, žilo konečně nadmíru spokojeně.

Raději nechal mladšího s rodiči chvíli o samotě. Slyšel zpřed brány hlasité vítání plné radosti a dojetí. Vzhledem k zimě a faktu, že Tadeáš vyběhl ven pouze v lehkém domácím oblečení, tušil, že venku nesetrvají dlouho. Zhluboka se nadechl, zatřásl rukama, vydechl a vzal za kliku. Stráže raději poslal pryč, nepotřeboval se před nimi ztrapnit. Pohled z očí do očí, nevíra, překvapení, možná na chvíli přestali i dýchat, ale mladý pekař se nezdráhal vypjatou situaci uklidnit radostným smíchem a pozval je dovnitř. Možná, že se v dopise vyjádřil dodatečně jasně, přesto... vidět to naživo bylo o něčem úplně jiném.

A nakonec to oficiální představování nedopadlo tak špatně. Vladan se skutečně dokázal se sklopenou hlavou omluvit, Tadeášovi rodiče se zase shodli na tom, že je jim úplně jedno, komu jejich syn daroval svoje srdce, pokud bude živý, zdravý a šťastný. A on byl, štěstí mu čišelo z očí po litrech, jeho život nalezl ten pravý smysl. Změna přišla nečekaně, náhle, prudce, leč za nic na světě by nevyměnil stávající situaci, nezměrnou lásku. Byl rád, že tenkrát neutekl, že dal šanci zdánlivě nemožnému. Život po boku krále? Vlastně proč ne. Když je ten paličatý a tvrdohlavý král ochoten přehodnotit životní postoje i přesvědčení jen kvůli němu, asi ho musí mít fakt rád. Dokazoval mu svoji lásku každý den. Tento pocit mu bezesporu úplně stačil.


End file.
